


Christmas With Hastur And Ligur

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: What do Dukes of Hell Hastur and Ligur do when their free of Lurking and Tempting on Jesus' birthday of all days, that beautiful day of peace, love, and happiness, good will towards man, Angel's, and gross ass fruit cake? (Sorry if you like it)Why, eat the day before and sleep the day of of course!Why Bless the day of the Bringer of Peace with THEIR beautiful soullessness?
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Christmas With Hastur And Ligur

December 23, the day before Christmas. The day literally for Angel's like Halloween was for Demons.

Demons chose this day to do their best in feeding, Lurking, working, and more Above before going into Sleep or hiding Below in silence for 24 hours.

No Demon DARED be seen on such a day as the 24th Above, smiting counts went up so high on this day alone host searches lasted a month before the list even had a dent made in it for anyone NOT of importance to get a new body to gain one-Some weren't so lucky as punishment for their foolishness and as an example to others of what happened on the 24 of December.

Thus, that's what Duke's Hastur and Ligur did today, freezing cold but Above while they could be.

Use to the dark and damp and dead, such a reason to stay INSIDE without poking one's nose outside to even Stalk someone made ones claws flex in irritation, but they'd been on this Satan forbidden Earth for eons so as hard as it always was, they'd learned never to let their OWN desires to peek outside and act drive them forward.

No, they'd tire themselves out today by hunting anything, food or victim for their Master Below.

It WAS the day before Christmas after all~ Soooo Tempting, all these mortals and their easily molded minds~

"Opp, mark another for me, he's going for it tonight, that families going out tonight for light seeing!" Ligur sneered and Hastur snorted, shaking his head to clear it of the cold before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Wanker, you knew he'd be more apt to do it so you picked his wee lil brain!" Hastur snipped and Ligur grinned, snatching a hat from a passerby and placed it upon his own head.

"Oi, oi! That one right there, e's ganna go for the shoppe down the way with the exotic birds! That's his fourth smoke, see'm?" Hastur pointed and Ligur nodded, dragging on the passed off cigarette Hastur gave him before gifting it back. "Ya, sells them does he, right? Cartels really want birds?"

Hastur shrugged before nudging the man into action and set him up to do the bird robbery after all and slapped hands with Ligur as another tally was made for himself down in Hell.

A smell hit their noses as a group of people passed by a second after they put the butt out and looked for their next victim making both Ligur and Hastur feel a feral urge inside them claw its way up from their empty guts.

"I'm hungrier than a bloody Hellhound! I need me somethen to get this blood racing before it can't!" Ligur stated, sniffing deeply.

"Oooh, something with its own blood, ey?" Hastur offered and Ligur looked at him.

Hastur licked his lips drooling at the thought of racing after something terrified and mused, "Think our Master or Lord'd mind one less mortal child?"

Ligur looked and spied said child waddling off away from their parents who stood with friends, all staring at their phones, sharing photos of SAID CHILD and both Demons gave devilish grins before slinking off carefully through the snow and toward the wandering child.

Eons and eons of Lurking and Stalking had made them the best in Hell for such things as killing, especially what they hunted as they watched it tip over then head for some bushes a bird had just flown into.

They felt no remorse, just their blood surging, minds set ahead, fangs forming, nicked ears flat, claws out, ready.

The feral urge ruled them as they followed HER perfect Creation, one thing on their mind before feasting upon it and that was, as a unit, to KILL IT, and to kill it violently!

No rushing, never rush, a good Demon knew never to rush~ Nice and easy. To keep it from turning back around, both gave it gentle pushes of 'what could be ahead' to keep the child going until it was well away from others and then to far away to be heard then it was snatched like a rabbit by birds of prey, not a single trace left behind save it's last footsteps and nothing more, no other signs, as if he had just vanished.

Hastur and Ligur heard tale that their murders were dubbed 'Vanishings' due to the fact their victims last sightings was just THAT, never anything more, evidence was never found after a person last saw the person missing.

This pleased the Dukes of Hell to pieces and as they dined that evening upon their latest victim, the two shared a joyful drink of it's life's blood before offering the rest to their Master just before their Homes doorway.

-

The sun was starting to set now, alerting all Demons to start heading into hiding for the 24 hour wait.

Hastur and Ligur themselves doing just that inside the stone mausoleum, their Home away from Hell.

Now together, their blood lust calmed by the death/murder of the child they had devoured in peace together just an hour before, the two rested close, souls full, heads pressed together, just watching the world slowly go to sleep, their nest linned with the new articles of the child's warm clothing behind them in the deeper part of the resting place of the dead-Their nest much like this, linned with animal furs and things they had gathered on their rounds Above, murders, dumpster dives, snatchings.

Stretching deeply, Hasturs whole lanky body shivered in a pleased manor, a fullness making him drowsy and he flopped to his side before pulling Ligur down with him and started grooming him.

His built partner yawned deeply, fangs still out and sharp gleamed in his mouth before he too stretched, a crack of his neck making Hastur purr in pleasure of the sound.

"Take these off, and these, don't need'm whilst we're asleep." Hastur commented, Ligur pulling off both their boots and their gloves before placing them up to dry in a safe place from the cold and snow whilst they slept through tomorrow.

"Loooong Pet is loooooong~" Ligur rumbled before being hip pushed by Hastur who indeed fully stretched and whose body was indeed very long-Unnaturally long really, even before his Fall. It helped keep Ligur close anyway~ Those arms kept wrapping around him, just like those legs-

"Oi, shut it ya fucking ditz!" Hastur growled as if reading Ligurs dirty thoughts before creeping deeper into their Home, Ligur close behind with a loud yawn.

Their nest wasn't the damp moldy cold of the rest of the mausoleum, with a little demonic miracle it was crack free so no drips nor drafts, it was nice and spacious for two grown male Demons to lay together in a resting spot for one together or two apart and have room to sprawl out a bit between.

Pushing the clothes and furs around until they both found their cozy likeness, both Duke's worked and finally settled on a large nest shape that fit both bodies when curled around together for warmth, their jackets now overtop them as an outer blanket over top their oversized nest.

The Demons below said blanket still partly awake lazily groomed one another or spoke together about nothings until finally, as the sun broke the seal of nights grip upon Earth and the 24th finally began for this side of the Earth, Hastur and Ligur tucked deeper into their nest, bodies if even possible got closer, and both fell into sleep.

In any event, if either woke they could bother the other for the day, smoke, talk smack, plot for next year's quota, sneak a few kisses maybe whilst every other Demon wasn't down their throats?

Maybe be dirty even! Oooh spite Her and the day Her son was born~

As if both dreamt this, Hastur and Ligur at the same time smirked in their sleep and nuzzled, noses touching before they drifted back into a deeper sleep once more.

That was a very good idea~


End file.
